fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sentonara
Welcome Mate Hey Sento! How's it going! It'd be awesome if you could join, here are the rules. By the way, I'm an admin.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Why not, but just don't go too over the top, if you know what I mean.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Good luck then! By the way, do you know of any black-haired anime guys? Cause I need to change the main pic for Shin Ryudai, my main character, and I can't think of anyone.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Guess I should be using that site, I've been using a different one, not that good, but it works, thanks anyway.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 05:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sento, it's Deus. I'm assuming you've read Sei's f**cking blog. I am irritated beyond belief about his close-mindedness as well, buddy. Anyway, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sento, like the speed section. When he's done, and I'm done revamping my main character, you wanna RP?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) who HASN'T seen it? Anyways, that'll be good we always need new users.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hell, I've always hated Sei and Ten for their hax creations, I just don't say anything to them about it. Don't worry, tho; rejoice, Raze and I might create a new BFF if community wiki doesn't step in and dethrone Sei and Ten after Njalm, Void, Kenji, Junior, Raze, and I sent them those emails about this. I'll sure to give you the link, pal. Don't tell Td5, Ten, or Sei, tho. As for archieves, sorry 'bout that pal, I dunno yet. And here's the Fairy Tail wiki, if you're unsure of anything. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, Sento, if you could file a complaint against Sei's close-mindedness, that would be nice. The more, the merrier, maybe we can dethrone Sei and Ten ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) And here's the link if our complaints don't get through to wikia. We'll start soon enough. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, Sento I was wondering which template did you use on the Munashimeishi Guild for Ashura and Kurosu. Please answer A.S.A.P. WikedBlue 12:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh I get you nopw thanks by the way and I love your ideas I think they're great WikedBlue 00:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Um do you mean role play? and if you do can you please explain it to me 'cuse I have no idea lol WikedBlue 00:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok I get it now, and yeah I'd love to. Have you got any ideas for a story ? Because the story I'm working on revolves around Lamia Scale and then later Death's head Caucus. WikedBlue 01:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whatever works best it could be like during the war between the two guilds Ashura and Kurosu could suddenly pass through and defeat a good number of them or something? WikedBlue 01:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC)